A cleansing composition containing particles (scrub agents) is useful for eliminating decayed corneum or removing dirt from pores. In addition, a comfortable massage feeling can also be obtained by the moderate physical stimulation attributed to the particles.
As an instance of such cleansing compositions, there are compositions containing both disintegrable particles formed by the agglomeration of primary particles, at least a part of which is water-insoluble, which are disintegrated as a result of a decrease in the concentration of water-soluble salts in an aqueous solution that contains such water-soluble salts (Patent document 1). However, since such a cleansing composition contains water-soluble salts in order to prevent disintegration of disintegrable particles in the composition, it has been difficult to thicken the system using a polymer thickener.
Polyol is generally used as a humectant in cosmetic compositions. In addition, in order to achieve special effects, for example, for the purpose of improving the permeability of an active ingredient (Patent document 2) or stably maintaining a coating state after massage for a long period of time (Patent document 3), a large amount of polyol is sometimes mixed into cosmetic compositions.
However, if a large amount of polyol is mixed into a cosmetic composition, the cosmetic composition could cause a heavy feeling upon its administration and a poor massage feeling, and also could make it difficult to treat itself due to spinnability. Moreover, since the cosmetic composition becomes sticky after being rinsed, the amount of polyol mixed is generally between a few percent and 10 percent by weight.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-63899    Patent document 2: JP-A-2004-339110    Patent document 3: JP-A-2006-137731